


Blood Pact

by Mina37



Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood Drinking, Blood Pacts, Child Neglect, Cutting, Gen, Mild Blood, Quirk Discrimination (My Hero Academia), Quirkless Class 3-E snaps, Quirkless Discrimination (My Hero Academia), Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, it's very minor though?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina37/pseuds/Mina37
Summary: The era of quirks was going to come to an end. According to the Quirk Singularity theory, it was going to be a devastating end.“So why not make it more peaceful, for all of us?” Takebayashi asked.
Relationships: Class 3-E (Assassination Classroom) & Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	Blood Pact

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker of English, so if you notice any mistakes, please tell me! If you feel like I should have tagged something that I didn't, inform me about that as well. Aside from that, I hope you enjoy this!

With approximately 20% of the world’s population being quirkless, they were a minority. But 20% was actually a pretty big number, in the end. When every fifth person was quirkless, there ended up being a lot of them. Not nearly as much as those who had quirks, but there were a lot of them. Young and old, it didn’t matter. True, it was more common in the older generations, but not every old person was quirkless, either. As such, being quirkless in the 5 th generation of quirk-users wasn’t  _ that _ unusual. To begin with, the number of quirkless seemed to be on the rise. Parents had incredibly powerful quirks, even so powerful that they could barely be controlled. But their children ended up quirkless, with no special powers.

Karma had a theory, about that. Something about the Quirk Singularity, how quirks were becoming more and more powerful, how they couldn’t be controlled, soon. Karma claimed that by now, they had already passed Quirk Singularity. The most powerful quirks were already too hard to control. If the people who had those quirks had children, and they inherited a more powerful quirk, still… Then their bodies wouldn’t be able to hold. They would get torn apart at the seams. They’d end up going crazy, their quirks out of control. The only way to stop them would be to kill them. Somehow, their bodies knew that. Their biology knew it. To protect them, they had evolved to a form where they could survive the longest. They had become more evolved than their quirked peers.  They had become  _ superior _ to those who would die horrible deaths when their quirks would finally go out of control. They were the ones who would bring worth the next generation, as the ones who would survive the end of this era.

Once upon a time, Izuku would never have agreed with that. Back when he lived in Musutafu, back when everyone and their dog mocked him, hit him, found satisfaction in his pain, he would have never even imagined something like that. That he, quirkless little Deku, could be the more evolved form of humanity. The idea that those who had quirks were below him would have never occurred to him. For a good reason, too, because any ideas like that would have made his life even more miserable. Someone would have definitely made sure of that.

His mother was, perhaps, the kindest of his classmates’ parents. She had seen the abuse he went through, every day, and decided that enough was enough. They had moved to Tokyo. He’d gone to a different school.

Midoriya Inko just didn’t seem to realize that it wasn’t Musutafu that was the problem. It was the overall attitude of the society as a whole.

With everyone looking down on the quirkless, seeing them as completely useless wastes of space, it was surprising to know that Kunugigaoka Junior High had a stable population of quirkless students. Every year, there were so many new quirkless students walking through its halls. It actually looked much better, in terms of quirkless-quirked ratio than most other schools. Where most other schools had a handful of quirkless students at best if they had any, in Kunugigaoka, approximately every 5 th student was quirkless. So much so, that in the third year, they managed to make up a class all on their own.

Izuku was a 3 rd year. And he was in that accursed class. Class 3-E.

He had to admit, though. He liked it better in Class 3-E, than he had liked it in the main building. For all that the school accepted quirkless people as students, it was one of the worst when it came to the discrimination. It was even worse than Musutafu had ever been for Izuku.

He got through it. He pushed through it all.

And now, it was starting to pay off. A class with nothing but quirkless peers. All people who understood Izuku in ways no one else did. People who looked at Izuku and didn’t see something useless, something that had to be put back to its place. No, they saw a person like them. A likable person.

Izuku loved his classmates. He loved Nagisa, who shared his love for analyzing quirks. He loved Isogai, who always made sure to not make him feel anxious. He loved Kataoka, who made sure to include him in everything they did. He loved Nakamura, who joked around without making him feel like it was malicious in the least. He loved Sugaya, who was just as awkward as him. He loved  Kayano , who was so cheerful despite all the shit they had all gone through. He loved Hayami, who loved cute little animals as much as he did. He loved Chiba, who was so helpful but sometimes forgot he could use a helping hand. He loved Maehara, who flirted with all of them and made them feel wanted. He loved Kanzaki, who taught them how to stand tall and confident so that strangers wouldn’t immediately know about their status. He loved Okuda, who was just as nervous about social interactions as he was.  He loved Yada, who helped fix them all back together when they got hurt.  He loved Takebayashi, who was desperate to show the world that he was more than his quirkless status. He loved Hara, who always brought extra bento boxes to school so that everyone had one to eat regardless of what happened at home. He loved Okajima, who made sure to distract them when the mood became depressing while also making them feel wanted.  He loved Kimura, who hated his parents but still managed to love heroes. He loved Fuwa, who always had recommendations for good manga. He loved Hazama, who was more than willing to give tips for getting revenge on someone. He loved Muramatsu, desperate to prove that a quirkless person could be a entrepreneur too. He loved Kurahashi, who was always cheering them on. He loved Yoshida, who didn’t care about what others thought of him. He loved Okano, who taught him a quick stretching routine to keep his muscles from aching daily. He loved Mimura, who had eyes everywhere and warned them if it looked like someone would catch them unaware. He loved Terasaka, who was always ready to attack anyone who so much as looked them wrong. He loved Karma,  who had theories to share that helped them feel better about themselves.

Izuku loved his classmates.

He  _ hated _ his teachers.

Mind you, they didn’t treat them like so many other adults did. Karasuma didn’t look at them like they were a waste of space. They had worth, to him. But only as soldiers, only as obedient little quirkless assassins who would kill the villain in front of them when ordered to. They were nothing more to him. Just soldiers to train and then throw away when they lost their worth.

Bitch was even worse. They didn’t really care what her name was. Karma had dubbed her Bitch, so Bitch she would be. She was the same as every other adult was, the same as all their peers were. She talked down on them, looked at them like they weren’t worth it.  She tolerated them, taught them during classes, but only because it would make her job more difficult if she didn’t.

But, by far… Korosensei was the worst.

This amazing creature, with the power to destroy the moon, the ability to move at Mach 20, who could fly, with his superintelligence… He  _ dared _ show his face in their little classroom up on the mountain. This person who had one of the most amazing and powerful quirks in the world had come to them and told them to kill him. Expecting them, quirkless kids, to kill him. Every time they tried to, he evaded and then laughed in their faces. Mocking them. Jeering. Making them feel insignificant, like they were even more useless than ever before. Like they were the biggest idiots in the world.

But they weren’t. Most quirkless people weren’t.

There was a very good reason they had all made it to Kunugigaoka, after all. Why so many of their quirkless upperclassmen had made it there.

They didn’t have quirks to concentrate on. They didn’t have to train to be able to control their quirks, or to make them stronger. They didn’t have that time taken away from their lives. They didn’t have any friends aside from each other, either, so they had plenty of time to study. To look up the things that interested them and study and study and study. What else would they do?

As a result, though, they were smart. They were all so intelligent. Every quirkless person was. The society just didn’t like to acknowledge it. Because it was easier for them to act like quirkless didn’t equal a human being.

Kunugigaoka acknowledged them. And then they spat on their faces, showing that even their intelligence was worth nothing, because those with quirks were still more intelligent than they would ever be.

Izuku hated it. He hated  _ all _ of it.

The only good thing in life was his family. Class 3-E. The students, his classmates.

He knew he wasn’t the only one who thought so, either. It was clear in the way everyone stood when anyone but them was around. How they spoke  in a clipped manner to other people. How they relaxed with each other. It was in how Karma brought up his theory only when he was sure that they were alone, with not even Korosensei listening to them.

Somehow, without even realizing it, Izuku had jumped on the bandwagon. He hadn’t meant to, originally. But so many others had gotten excited about it, and he had just been swept alongside their enthusiasm.  He’d ended up doing more research on the topic of Quirk Singularity, and debated with Karma about it.

It was certainly a possibility. It was possible that humanity was starting to evolve, again. Quirk Singularity was so clearly going to be a problem, and the point of evolution was that the features that enhanced the chances of survival became the norm. Like quirklessness was becoming.

It was nothing but a whisper, at first. Karma whispering his theory, to him, Nagisa, Okuda, Kanzaki, Sugino and Kayano. Somehow, the whispers slowly spread to the rest of the class. Slowly, but surely, until everyone had heard about Karma’s theory.

It was small, at first. An idea, a thought, a theory, a whisper. But it grew.

Izuku had never hated those who had quirks, before. He had disliked them for the things they had done to him. The bullying, the abuse, it was easy to dislike people for doing things like that to him. But hate? Izuku wasn’t the type of person to  _ hate _ people.

But the whispers grew. Until they weren’t just whispers anymore. They grew, until they were sharing experiences. They grew until they were suddenly convinced that they were  _ true _ .

The quirkless were superior to the quirked. In the end, that was the basis of Karma’s theory. The quirked were a lower lifeform that, despite having extraordinary powers, would bring the end of humanity if they were allowed to do as they liked. Villainy, heroics, vigilantism, all of it, it was just a  prologue to the end of the era. The era of quirks was going to come to an end. According to the Quirk Singularity theory, it was going to be a devastating end.

“So why not make it more peaceful, for all of us?” Takebayashi asked.

They all looked at him weirdly. All, which didn’t actually include the whole class.  Nothing close to that, actually. The only ones there were Takebayashi, Izuku, Karma, Nagisa, Okuda and Terasaka . Their reactions varied somewhat, but it was mainly just confused.  Izuku  himself  blinked,  trying to understand what he could be meaning with those words .

Karma frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Just that. The end of the era is going to be explosive, to say the least. Quirks will go out of control and lots of people will die. Quirkless people like us among them.” Takebayashi pushed his glasses further up his nose. “… I don’t want more quirkless people to die.”

“But how could we make it more peaceful?” Okuda asked.  She was frowning just a little, looking beyond nervous.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Takebayashi pushed his glasses up again. Izuku had noticed that before, at some point. It was like a nervous tic, or something, of his. No one had ever brought any attention to it, and Izuku had no intention to do that, either. But he had noticed it, and he hated it. He hated to see one of his family so nervous about talking to them.

“Is it?” Nagisa blinked, looking between them. “I… I don’t get it?”

Izuku shook his head when Nagisa turned to him.

“Aren’t we assassins?” Takebayashi asked. “It should be fairly easy for us to make the end of the era more peaceful.”

Karma’s eyes widened, a light appearing in them as realization hit him. “Are you serious?”

“Oh!” Okuda’s eyes widened, too. A smile bloomed on her face. “You mean…?”

“If we get rid of quirks altogether...” Terasaka grinned almost ferally. “If we thin out the number of quirked people...”

“The end won’t hit us so hard.” Izuku realized the logic behind it. “ It will still happen, but the damage is considerably lesser. It’ll be more manageable to us.”

“Less of a chance for more quirkless to die.” Karma hummed. He slowly smirked. A look that they had all learned to associate with him scheming appeared in his eyes. “The more that survive, the bigger the chance that humanity will survive in the aftermath to continue evolving into an even better race. More chance for us to continue the species.”

Nagisa looked at them all. He looked emotionless, at first glance, but they knew well enough. They could see the excitement in the depths of his eyes. “All we have to do is thin out the quirked.”

“To begin with, they’re the problem.” Takebayashi reminded them.

“Exactly.” Karma grinned. “ _ We _ aren’t the problem. We never were.”

“The quirked are.” Izuku nodded.

And that was the moment, where Izuku started hating quirks. His fellow quirkless, telling him that they weren’t the problem, that it was the quirked who were… Izuku started hating those with quirks. He started hating  _ quirks _ .

It spread. Like an infection, the idea spread throughout the class. Considerably more carefully than the last time, though. Because they were smart. They were among the most intelligent people in the country. They knew better than to blurt out such an idea aloud, where there were people listening.

Terasaka hinted at it to his squad. They all but jumped at the idea.

Nagisa hesitantly hinted at it to Sugino.

Karma brought it up with Chiba and Hayami.

Okuda nervously hinted at it to Kanzaki.

Izuku mentioned it to Sugaya.

Takebayashi brought it up with Mimura.

Kanzaki told Yada  and Nakamura .

Yada brought it up with Kataoka.

Sugaya mentioned it to Kimura.

Yoshida told Hara.

Hara brought it up with Kurahashi and Fuwa.

Kataoka told Okano, Maehara and Isogai.

Kimura told Okajima.

Well, no one was actually outright told about it. There were hints, offhanded mentions. They watched everyone for quite a while, to see how they would react. What they would think about it. It wasn’t until they were sure of their reactions that they brought it up with anyone.

It was why Kayano wasn’t told. Because she acted all bubbly with them, acting like their friend… but she wasn’t one of them. No matter how hard she acted, she just  _ wasn’t _ .

Mase Haruna. That was who Kayano was. They hadn’t initially realized it, but now, they did. After keeping an eye on her for a while, watching her, they recognized her.

It was a known fact that Mase Haruna has a quirk. Izuku went on a research spree to figure out what it was. It turned out to be a shapeshifting quirk, where she had some minor control over her body. She couldn’t control her height or proportions, really, but she could control the length and color of her hair, her eye color, her skin color… It was a quirk that gave her very minor control over her looks, and yet, it was a powerful weapon against others. They hadn’t expected her to be who she was, after all, not when her hair color and length didn’t match. Not when her skin was just a shade off.

She had a quirk.

She was one of  _ those people _ .

But she wasn’t the only one who could act. She was far from the only person who could put up a front and act friendly towards the people that were beneath them. The people she  _ thought _ were beneath her, and completely useless.

They  _ knew _ that she was below them. Because they were superior.

So they acted. They put on smiles. They started becoming happier. Assassination attempt after assassination attempt, yet they always laughed. They made excited noises when appropriate, enthusiastically asking for details when needed.

But beneath the surface, the infection spread. It created a rot inside. Or maybe, that rot had always been there, and it was only now that they noticed?

They weren’t very serious about it, though. It was all just an idea, a thought, for a long while. For ages, they just thought about it and chatted about it, but did nothing to achieve that goal. Because it wasn’t a goal, yet. It was nothing but an idea, yet.

Then, Itona died.

None of them had ever liked him. Even less so than they liked Mase, these days. To them, he was just this kid with an amazing quirk like Korosensei’s who had appeared in their classroom one day, talking down on them. He had tried to take  _ their _ target from them, right in front of their noses. He had acted like he was better than them, even though he had had no idea how to control his quirk, at all. It was, eventually, what killed him. His quirk, so out of control that it sapped out all of his energy, until there was nothing left. Left to waste away, he faded from existence right in front of them and their teachers.

Korosensei cried. Karasuma gritted his teeth and turned away. Even Bitch had looked horrified.

They wouldn’t have, not for them. Because they didn’t have quirks, and they didn’t matter.

Karma was the one who brought it up with everyone. Everyone, but Mase.

“We’d be doing them a favor, too,” he explained. “It would be mercy, to die quickly, rather than to slowly waste away like that, or for them to get killed by their own quirk. A mercy killing, you could call it. We would stop them from suffering.”

“You don’t want them to suffer?” Terasaka was incredulous at the very thought.

“I do.” Karma admitted. “But we’re superior to them. And as such...”

“It’s our responsibility to take care of them.” Izuku understood the twisted logic behind it. Somehow, he just did. Maybe it was how everyone had thought that they were superior to him, and as such, he had been their responsibility. It had always been everyone’s responsibility to remind him of his place. Clearly, as it was a responsibility of the superior to take care of those under them, it was their responsibility to take care of those below them. “They’re below us.  They should be grateful that we’re doing all this for them. To ensure that they have a mostly painless death.”

They all agreed.

And so, they found themselves at Karma’s place that night. He picked the lock to the wine cabinet his parents’ had, and got one of them out. He poured only a tiny bit of wine into a glass, before making a shallow cut on his wrist. Letting a couple of droplets to fall into the glass, mixing with the wine, he handed it over to Nagisa. He repeated the process of cutting his wrist and letting his blood fall into the glass before handing it over to the next person. This continued on, until everyone’s blood was in the glass. Their blood, mixed together with the wine.

When the glass made its way back to Karma, he took a sip. He handed it to Nagisa. He also took a sip.

The glass made another round, until all of them had taken their own sip. Until all of them had reaffirmed their stance on the blood pact they were making. Tasting more blood than wine, the red liquid flowed down their throats and into their system. With that, they demonstrated their willingness and determination to stick by each other.

The blood pact done and forever binding them to their promise, they just had to get to work to turn it from fantasy to reality.

They took training seriously. They made sure to attend every extra training session. At home, they kept training. They found a way to get themselves the things they could use as weapons.  It didn’t matter how they did it. It wasn’t like other people cared that much about them. They could slip under the radar all too easily. They were  _ quirkless _ , after all. To the quirked, they meant nothing. Because they thought they were so much better than them, when it was in fact them who were the superior ones.

They smiled to their teachers. They kept up the act. Even at the most terrifying times, they kept up their act of innocent students.  They acted helpless when they were attacked by enemies they wouldn’t hope to beat with just the training they had received from their teachers. When their teachers came to save them so that they wouldn’t have to start all over again with a new class of quirkless nobodies, they watched carefully as they fought. They took note of any  movement that seemed important.

When they were alone, they copied it and made it their own.

Right under their teachers’ noses, they became deadly assassins.

No one ever noticed. Not their teachers. Not even Mase. Even after she revealed her real identity  as Yukimura Akari, and actually joined the class, she didn’t notice anything. She was too busy crushing on Nagisa to remember that he was an assassin at heart. They played with her, strung her along, made her feel a false sense of security in their classroom.

No one ever noticed. Because they were the quirkless nobodies. No one paid them any attention.

No one noticed anything, until it came time to kill Korosensei. Until they were all holding his beaten body down, and Nagisa raised the knife to plunge it into his chest. It wasn’t until Nagisa looked at Korosensei in the eyes, right then and there, that he realized what was going on.

By then, it was too late.

The infection had spread. The rot had spread. Or had it always been there, and had just been discovered? Regardless, no one had noticed it. It had spread far, from one person to the next, until they were all infected with the same rot. Until none of them were left untouched by it.

But how it affected them was different. Some of them were completely covered in that rot. Some of them had so completely fallen to it that to them, there were no other truths. It was all they had, that rot. However, there were also those who were only partially covered in rot.

Izuku watched the blade plunge into Korosensei. He watched as he started to disintegrate into nothing, without saying anything. He watched the look on Korosensei’s face, the devastated one. He watched… and he swallowed thickly as the situation processed in his head.

They were really doing this. They were going through with this.

They were going to kill the quirked. As many of them as they could, before the end of this era could catch up to them. They were going to kill them.

They were going to destroy quirks. So that nothing remained, except people like them. The quirkless.

They were going to  _ kill _ quirks.

Izuku swallowed. He watched as Korosensei disintegrated, until there was nothing left. Until the only thing left behind were the clothes he had worn.

He glanced at the rest. They all shared looks.

It was time.

Izuku moved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you have a nice day!


End file.
